vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Chatsberry
Summary Chatsberry is the Candy Elemental, and one of the beings that have existed before the Mushroom War, he, along with the other elementals of his time, was frozen by Urgence Evergreen after trying to stop him. It is unknown what happened to Chatsberry after that, but it is likely that he perished when the Catalyst Comet arrived. He appears again in "Jelly Beans Have Power", where he manifests inside of Princess Bubblegum's dreams and teach her on how to use her elemental powers Powers and Stats Tier: At least 5-A, possibly far higher | At least 5-A, possibly far higher Name: Chatsberry Origin: Adventure Time Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Candy Elemental Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Candy Manipulation, Biological Manipulation (Can control the candy element, which has been stated to be in the very DNA of living beings), Portal Creation, Reality Manipulation, Energy Manipulation and Matter Manipulation (It was stated that The Elementals created and destroyed by mielding their imaginations upon the Matrix of Matter and Energy. Patience was able to unlock the powers of the current elementals by "messing with their molecules"), Cosmic Awareness (Gets visions of the past and future due to being an elemental, can also get good or bad omens of the future ) | All previous power and abilities to far greater extents, Mind Manipulation (Used his power to help clear Princess Bubblegum's mind), Pocket Reality Manipulation, Reality Warping (Elementals were stated to be equal to the Wizards, who are able to potentially "destroy and create as they please" by tapping into the power of Cosmic Imagination), Immortality (Likely Type 1), Dream Walking (Appeared in Princess Bubblegum's dreams) Attack Potency: At least Large Planet level. Possibly far higher (Should be comparable or superior to Princess Bubblegum, who defeated Patience when using her Candy Powers. Should be comparable to Evergreen, whose magic powered the Ice Crown, which could freeze the entire Earth and should be roughly comparable to powerful wizards like Betty Grof) | At least Large Planet level, possibly far higher (Elementals were stated to be equal to the Wizards, who can potentially "create and destroy as they please" on a cosmic scale by tapping into the power of Cosmic Imagination, and due to this, it's possible that he created his "pocket" dimension, which is shown to be large enough to contain several planets and even star-like objects in the background, and all of this is contained in what appears to be a tiny portion of the pocket dimension) Speed: Sub-Relativistic (Should be comparable to the other elementals, such as Princess Bubblegum) | At least Sub-Relativistic, likely far higher (Should be far faster than before) Lifting Strength: Unknown | At least Class E via Candy Manipulation (Should be at least comparable to Princess Bubblegum in her Elemental form) Striking Strength: At least Large Planet Class, possibly far higher (Should be comparable or superior to Princess Bubblegum, who defeated Patience when using her Candy Powers) | Unknown, likely far higher Durability: At least Large Planet level | Unknown. Likely Large Planet level, possibly much higher Stamina: Likely Very High Range: Several Meters with Candy Manipulation | Unknown. likely Planetary, possibly far higher (Possibly created his Pocket Dimension, which is shown to be large enough to contain several planets and star-like objects in what appears to be a tiny portion of it) Standard Equipment: A wand Intelligence: Unknown (Elementals are implied to have a "Cosmic Consciousness") Weaknesses: Unknown Key: Pre-Catalyst Comet/Ancient Ages | Post-Catalyst Comet/Modern Ages Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Cartoon Network Category:Adventure Time Category:Energy Users Category:Matter Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Neutral Characters Category:Staff Users Category:Dream Users Category:Immortals Category:Glass Cannons Category:Mind Users Category:Element Users Category:Tier 5